


A Forbidden Love

by ld0316



Category: Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ld0316/pseuds/ld0316
Summary: Profiles:Carlos:Butler to linaAge 25Calm and collected, always handles situations with a calm head.Has worked for lina since the age of 14Black hair, brown eyes.Lina:Mistress of the ManorAge 16Doesn’t trust anyone except a select fewLost her parents in a fire when she was fiveBlonde hair, blue eyes.Kiki:Messenger for lina, best friendAge 17Does whatever is asked and delivers without failHas known lina for 3 years nowBlonde hair, brown eyes.Obi:Bodyguard for linaAge 18Friendly on the outside but like many people has many secrets.Is eager to start being lina’s bodyguard.Black hair, gold eyes.Zen:Cousin of linaAge 19Kind and loyal to lina, they have been engaged since they were born.Has known lina all his life.Black hair, gold eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed the characters besides from Lina and Carlos are not my characters, they belong to Akizuki Sorata, the author of the manga Akagami no Shirayukihime.

Story Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3IFXE1RHic&list=PLFDSJfmJBXpM7nPwtwu3feWZqJMOD1AOw&index=2 

Carlos: Miss Lina your new bodyguard is here.   
Lina: Alright i’m coming, Carlos.  
Kiki: Miss Lina it’s so good to see you again. *hugs Lina*  
Lina: *hugs kiki* It’s good to see you to, you need to come see me more.  
Kiki: Well are u ready to meet your new bodyguard?  
Lina: I guess so, where are is he?  
kiki: he’s right here, obi please come in here please.  
*Door Opens*  
Obi: hi u must be be the little miss i have to look after. i’m obi please take care of me!  
Lina: ’I swear if he calls me little again he’s gonna get it’ *smiles* Well it’s a pleasure to finally meet you mr. Obi my name is Lilianna but you may call me miss Lilianna, miss lina, and if i truly trust you then you can call me lina.  
Kiki: Well I better go, bye miss lina *hugs lina and whispers in her ear* For now, I’ll leave him in your care. You can decide to turn him away later ok.”  
Lina: Thanks kiki. I might just have to do that. *turns to obi* So what will I do with you?  
Obi: Whatever my mistress wants to do.

Sorry it's short, but i hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
